Spanish Merchant Ship
The Spanish Merchant Ship 'is a merchant ship that also transported information for the Casa de Contratación. The ship is boarded by Edward Teach and Charles Vane. History Season Three The ship is spotted by Reuben while the Pirate Fleet sails to Ocracoke Island. When told that it is a Spanish ship, Charles Vane remarks on the unspoken rule that Spanish ships are to be avoided for fear of reprisals against Nassau. Edward Teach remarks that it is a good thing they no longer have anything to do with Nassau and orders the fleet to pursue the Spanish ship. The ship is surrounded but the Spanish Captain refuses to surrender. The ship is then boarded by Blackbeard's ship and a brutal fight ensues on her decks. Charles Vane is nearly outmatched by a Spaniard but ends up running him through. The rest of the crew is killed and the pirates begin going through the ship. While the Spaniard crawls on the deck, mortally wounded, Vane moves to finish him off but the Spaniard begs to have a moment and leans against a railing. He asks for a final drink, and Vane orders Ellers to fetch them some rum. While the Spaniard drinks, he discusses his fight with Vane. He tells Vane that he lags recovering from the parry, and had fortune offered him just a little more favor, he would be standing where Vane is now. Vane acknowledges the truth of what the Spaniard says, and asks why they didn’t surrender when they saw the entire pirate fleet chasing them. The Spaniard tells Vane that if they surrender, their’s and the captain’s employment is terminated and it is made very difficult for them to find work. If they fight, there is a chance that their families get some sort of compensation. The Spaniard says he hopes it is enough for his wife to take care of their son and daughter. The Spaniard says he was a soldier once, and it is a shame how money makes sheep of them all. The Spaniard goes on to say that given their cargo, surrender was simply not an option, speaking cryptically of a town full of dead men, orphans and widows. Vane is extremely shaken by the Spaniard’s monologue, and asks him what he’s talking about, but the Spaniard dies before he can say anything more. Belowdecks, Teach, Ellers and Reuben search through the cabins and hold. Upon finding a locked cabin, Reuben breaks it down with an improvised ram and they find the Spanish Intelligence Officer, burning papers. The Officer says "long live the King" in Spanish before shooting himself. Teach, Vane, Ellers and Reuben then look through the remaining documents. Reuben asks what the papers could have been, Teach replies anything from details about silver shipments to the private letters of the king. Ellers then finds relatively undamaged papers mentioning Vane and Nassau. Teach looks through it and says it is a series of reports from the Bahamas and a dossier on Woodes Rogers. Vane asks if it's part of an invasion plan, but Teach says it's just someone's notes. They then abandon the information, no longer caring about Nassau and her fate. Deceased Crew *Spanish Captain *Spaniard *Spanish Intelligence Officer Quotes 'Reuben: ''Sails! Three masts. '' Teach: ''Colors?'' Reuben: ''Spanish.'' '''- '''Reuben and Edward Teach in XXIII. Gallery Spanish Ship surrounded by Pirate Fleet.jpeg Spanish Merchant Ship&Blackbeard's ship.jpeg Category:Ships Category:Merchant Ships